


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by doc_sock



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Daredevil – Freeform, F/M, F/M/M, M/M, Multi, New Avengers, OT3, Threesome, cliche bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_sock/pseuds/doc_sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the "secret admirers" square on Cliche Bingo card.

Danny first had the idea when he had a concussion. He was in a bed in the Night Nurse's back room, and Luke was there when he woke up, just like he usually was. He was looking at Luke while the Nurse asked him the same stupid questions she always asked, and Luke was looking at him, and he thought it. _I could kiss him right now-_ If he just got up and leaned forward and up a little and-

And that's where the problems began. Because it wasn't just Luke he wanted, oh no. That would be too easy. A look, a touch -- after years of working together he was sure that was all it would take -- and he'd have Luke for a night. And then the morning would come, if he even stayed that long, and Luke would mumble some excuse, regret in his voice, and that would be it. Friendship over. Kaput. Done with.

But no, he didn't just want Luke, he wanted Jessica too. He wanted to be part of the way she touched him and the way he looked at her.

It came to him, in between throbs of his head while Luke slurped noodles from a box. He would _woo_ them. Soften them up with some anonymous something and then reveal it was him all along. A cunning plan.

And, okay, once he was recovered from the concussion he realized there were some holes in the plan and it could all go wrong fairly quickly, but he was sure he could swing it.

Pretty sure.

Fairly sure.

It was worth giving a shot, at least.

###

Danny had sat through enough romcoms to know the first route secret admirers (and stalkers, he mentally added) went were flowers.

But he also knew Luke well enough to know the only use he had for flowers was for giving to his girl. That kind of defeated the whole purpose.

Flowers were out.

###

Next on his list was poetry. Jess would surely appreciate a poem about how wonderful she was, and Luke would appreciate a good dirty limerick. So, he sat down to write.

He got as far as "There once was a man from Harlem" before he remembered he was crap at writing, and it wasn't scanning right anyway.

Okay, so no poems.

###

He was pretty sure he was the only one who would find a chocolate anus amusing. He bought one anyway, for himself.

###

In the end, he went with expensive gifts that there was no way the two of them could buy for themselves. For Luke, he managed to get three season passes to the Knicks. For Jessica, a gorgeous square locket from an antiques store on a delicate gold chain.

If he couldn't do something classic, then he was going to go all out, damn it.

He wrapped both gifts and put them on the doorstep to their apartment, rang the doorbell, and ran around the corner. When Jessica came out and looked around, he used his ninja skills to stay hidden. She picked up the two packages and went back inside.

It was a job well done. All he needed now was to come up with a couple of things to top that and he could just slide right into their life.

###

"Danny left these on our porch." Jessica dropped the two small boxes on the kitchen table. "He was hiding around the corner when I went out there. You'd think he'd know by now that green doesn't exactly blend in with brick. What do you think he was doing?"

"How should I know?" Luke reached for the package with his name on it.

"He's your friend," Jessica pointed out.

"It's probably some crazy plan to get us to agree to a threesome." Luke opened the box and showed her the three Knicks tickets. "See?"

END


End file.
